


The Heart of a Knight

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ivan teaches Koda, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koda wants to be a knight Ivan shows him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of a Knight

Walking into the base Ivan stared in surprise and amazement as he watched Koda swinging his sword against a mannequin.Ivan watched for a time before intervening. He was all smiles when he walked towards Koda.

He ducked to avoid being decapitated by the sharp weapon.Avoiding the sharp edge, he extracted the sword from Koda's grip.Koda turned to look at Ivan sheepishly."Want to become knight like you."Ivan smiled "Well, you could have asked me. I'm happy to assist."

It was then that Koda lifted him into giant bear hug. Ivan strained against him for a few moments before Koda let go off him.

Ivan stood up straight trying to keep himself from falling over."We will start your training on the morrow." He gave Koda a deep bow and walked away.

The next morning Ivan rose promptly, he went to wake Koda for the days training. He found Koda fast asleep, Ivan pulled a horn, that Kendall had given him as a gift from the museum and blew.

Koda awoke with a start, club in hand. Ivan put the horn down and snatched the club away.

"You neednt use this any longer."

Ivan withdrew a practice sword and handed it over to Koda.

Koda stared at Ivan in confusion, his eyes traveling to the hand Iin which Ivan held the club.

"Knights have no need of such things."

Koda nodded sadly and accepted the sword from Ivan.

"Let practice commence."

Koda charged at Ivan sword up raised, Ivan stood still for a split second before moving to the side.

He crashed into the nearby wall. He turned to face Ivan again swung Ivan ducked and then blocked. Sword to sword Koda pressed his advantage before Ivan sidestepped sending Koda toppling to the floor.

Koda started to rise again but felt something pressed against his chest.Ivan stood over him with his sword pointing towards the center of his chest.

"A valiant effort Koda but tis in vain"

Ivan extended a hand and Koda took it.

"How you move so fast"

Ivan smiled and put an arm around.

"Let us eat first, and I shall tell you all about it."

 


End file.
